boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Floating Island
The Floating Island (Pulau Terapung) is an alien island created by the Kubulus and the home of Klamkabot. It is also the main setting in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Description The Floating Island is an artificial alien island created by the Kubulus. As its name suggests, the island floats above land and sea. It has waterfalls, canyons, rocky hills, cliffs, forests, rivers and caves. There are also rocks floating around the island. It also has greenery filled with alien plants. Most of the plants look like those on Earth, but the concept arts show the plants to come in different shapes and colours. Some of the plants are sinister. For example, the vines and roots move by themselves and can bind their targets, though they may stop moving when being looked at. There is also a giant man-eating flower that almost ate Gopal. There may be wild animals living in the forest because Papa Zola saw many vicious red eyes staring at him. Though, they are never seen. In the caves, there are many paths and it looks like a maze. The paths outside are rocky, but deep in the caverns, it is filled with green crystals. This was the hiding spot of Klamkabot and where he gave Ochobot his Teleportation Power. Deep in the island, there is the Power Sphere Factory and the Power Sphere Laboratory. The factory was abandoned while the laboratory was guarded by the Power Sphere Lab Guard. There are two ways to reach the Floating Island. One is by air, like the Tengkotak's Spaceship; another is by water, like how BoBoiBoy and friends reached there using Papa Zola's boat, though Yaya has to lift the boat to reach the island or return to the sea. History As stated in the Prologue in BoBoiBoy: The Movie Comic Book Adaptation, the Floating Island was created by the Kubulus far from their enemies' sight. They gathered all of the experts to create Klamkabot, the first generation of Power Spheres. After Klamkabot successfully defeated their enemies, the island was used to produce more Power Spheres. However, when they began to reprogram Power Spheres into ruthless, mindless robot destroyers to conquer planets across the galaxy, Klamkabot, unable to accept their evil ways, teleported the island away. Story In BoBoiBoy: The Movie, this was where the Tengkotak Gang found Klamkabot. The Gang chased him and successfully captured him. In order to escape, Klamkabot teleported himself and the entire island to Earth. The island emerged from the sea at late night, and Mr. Mat was the witness. He went to Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop and told some people, including Papa Zola and Mr. Kumar about it. However, none of them believed it and thought that he made up that story. Pak Mat told them to go to the lighthouse to see it. Later that night, when BoBoiBoy and Ochobot were sleeping soundly, Klamkabot contacted Ochobot and attempted to teleport him to the Floating Island. However, the teleportation was interrupted by BoBoiBoy when he woke up hearing those words. The next morning, the Tengkotak Gang arrived on Earth and demanded the Power Sphere. Although disappointed that the Power Sphere they found was Ochobot and not Klamkabot, Yoyo Oo suggested that they used Ochobot to track down Klamkabot's location. Hence, Bora Ra kidnapped Ochobot and they received the coordinates of the Floating Island. Determined to save Ochobot, BoBoiBoy and his friends went to the jetty and asked Papa Zola to help them. BoBoiBoy told him that last night he saw Ochobot was called by someone who looked like him but much older, and the mysterious caller told Ochobot to meet him at the Floating Island. Papa Zola then remembered what Pak Mat had said about the island yesterday. When the Tengkotak Gang was on their way to the island, Adu Du and Probe were thrown off with Kurita. As Kurita became a giant robot octopus, BoBoiBoy and friends, including Adu Du and Probe were chased until they reached the Floating Island. The Tengkotak landed their spaceship and Yoyo Oo used Ochobot to find Klamkabot inside the caves. While BoBoiBoy and friends set a camp in the forest. After being freed by Klamkabot, Ochobot contacted BoBoiBoy before going offline. BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang went into the caves to find him. Meanwhile, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe were chased by J-Rex that was sent by Yoyo Oo until Papa Zola saved it from falling off the cliff. Hence, the J-Rex became a friend to Papa Zola. BoBoiBoy and his friends went to face the Tengkotak and saved Klamkabot, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe from their grasp. Ochobot attempted to teleport all of them away as planned but was foiled by Kiki Ta. The final battle was held in the island. The island was about to be engulfed by Bora Ra's Gargantuan Black Hole but the black hole was destroyed by BoBoiBoy Solar's Solar Beam Strike. In the ending, the island became Klamkabot's resting place and the Tengkotak's spaceship was drove away by Cici Ko after he arrested the members of Tengkotak (except for Bora Ra). In the credits, BoBoiBoy and friends were seen camping here, and later departed to Rintis Island. Places *'Power Sphere Factory' This was where the Power Spheres were produced. It has conveyor belts that lead to machines like laser beams, rectangular and circular compressors to assemble Power Spheres. In the concept arts shown in the comic book, there are three machines to create a Power Sphere. The first machine is the Power Source Generator, which produces electric volts that generate a ball of power. The second machine is the Armour Assembly, which attaches armour onto the generated power sphere through pressing motion. The third machine is the Rim Mold Install, which installs the rim to hold the armour and the power sphere together. After passing through these three processes, a Power Sphere is created and will be placed on the ceiling before being sent out to be used. *'Power Sphere Laboratory' This was used to perform experiments on Power Spheres that needed to be analyzed. It also ensured the process of the factory is in its optimum level. The lab also gives upgrades to Power Spheres since this was the place that Ochobot got his upgrade as programmed by Klamkabot and the Power Sphere Lab Guard. The entrance to the laboratory has a door. Anyone who approaches the door will cause four hatchdoor drones to come out of the center of the door. The hatchdoor drones will scan the person (most probably during the time where the Floating Island was belonged to the Kubulus) or the Power Sphere. After that, the hatchdoor drones will return to their original positions. The patterns on the door will glow blue and open, which will lead to the lab. Trivia *In the final battle between BoBoiBoy's Gang and the Tengkotak, the place is dark in the official trailer, but in the movie, the place is bright. Gallery OfficialArtwork_3.jpg OfficialArtwork_4.jpg Badge5357c767502838d9ee196b29bfd1a3694f064f333.jpg BBBMovie_GSC_02.png BBBTM_002.png BBBTM_003.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_38.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_45.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_57.png Movie_Promo_-_3.PNG Movie_Promo_-_6.PNG ms:Pulau Terapung Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Settings